Rizzles one shots
by OnceUponARizzlesStory
Summary: Just as it sounds. Couple of one shots on Jane and Maura being together or getting together. Can be anything from fluff to smut depends on my mood.
1. Chapter 1: I'm Home Love

A/N: Okay just so you don't get confuse Jane and Maura are married and have a daughter and Jane is in the military. It's sweet and full of love.

It's a typical summer day. Maura is getting ready to go to the beach with the Rizzoli family. She was finishing her bag when her doll bell rings.

"Mom Nona is here!" yells her 5 year old. The little girl opens the door. She jumps up onto Angela's grasp "hi Nona" "hey sweetie where's mommy?" asks Angela.

"I'm right here Angela" says Maura walking out of the kitchen with her bag. Maura is wearing a white bikini. She wears this one for a reason she has more bathing suits but she wears this one because is Jane's favorite. Angela hugs her and puts the little girl down "go to the car uncle Tommy and Frankie are waiting for you with grandpa Korsak" says Angela. The little girl nods and walks outside.

"I miss her" says Maura. Angela walks to her and envelops her in a hug. "I know sweetheart, I know but she'll be home soon" says Angela. Her daughter, Captain of the military has been deployed to Afghanistan and the only communication has been through letters. She is supposed to come home in a couple of weeks. The horn of the car disrupts their current thoughts.

"C'mon ma we don't want to miss any good spots on the beach!" says Tommy. Angela looks at Maura and smiles. "C'mon sweetie let's go" she says and Maura nods. They each get in their car as they all didn't fit in one car. Lydia is there with TJ and so they divided themselves in two cars. Maura, Frankie and Emma her girl went in Maura's Prius. The rest went in Korsak's jeep.

The drive was quiet. Frankie took out a camera "okay so Emma I'm doing a video for your mama so I can send it to her...so what would you say to her if she was here?" says Frankie, Emma looks at the camera and smiles "I miss you mama and I love you so much and I wish you were home so we could play and all that so hurry up and kill the monsters so you can come back home from saving all the children" she says. Maura looks at the rear view mirror and smiles.

"And you Maura" says Frankie "Frankie I'm driving" she says with a smile. "So come on" he says. She sighs "Jane I miss you very, very much and I wish you were home, here with me, with us and I can't wait for that to actually happen, I love you darling so, so much" she says.

"Alright sis there ya go" he says as he turns off the camera. They get to the beach. Everyone starts to unpack their cars and walk in to find the perfect spot. It was a little secluded, with a few shades from the palm trees and a big rock nearby. They open their towels and blankets and lay them on the sand. Korsak starts the B.B.Q. Angela starts to put the munchies out in big bowls. They had a cooler "Maur want a beer" says Lydia.

"Yes please" she says. Maura isn't one for beer but ever since Jane left that's all she drinks when they offer her a drink. It makes her feel close to Jane. They all fall into their loud beach selves. Every time they go to the beach they are the loudest family of all but Maura didn't care. Shit even she got loud after years of being a part of the Rizzoli family and now being and official Rizzoli for 6 years of being married to Jane she has learn how to blend in. They are laughing freely; the kids were playing in the water

"Emma! Not to far okay!" she yells to her daughter. The little girl nods and goes back to swimming with his cousin TJ who is 8 years old. Maura is now on her 4th beer. She is a little bit more lose like she always gets around her fourth beer. She look around "I'll be back, I need to go to the ladies room" she informs her family. They nod as she walks away to the nearest bathroom.

The bathrooms at the beaches are highly unsanitary so she never sits on them. She even tries to avoid going to the bathrooms but something was telling her to go. She finishes her business and washes her hands. She comes out of the bathroom and bumps into someone. She holds the woman from falling "Oh I'm sorry" she says as she starts to look up. The woman has a lean body cover in a red bikini. A bikini very familiar to her. She keeps going up until her eyes land on her face. She gasps as she sees Jane grinning at her.

"Oh my god!" she breaths out. "Hi baby" says Jane. Maura covers her mouth as she sobs and lets the tears fall. In a second she jumps up and wraps her legs around her waists and her hands on strong shoulders. Jane holds her tight and they kiss, deeply and lovingly. They pull back and rest foreheads "you're home" she breaths out.

"I'm home" repeats Jane. Maura hugs her tight afraid to let go. Afraid this is all a dream and once she touches the ground Jane will disappear. Jane squeezes her waist "I'm here baby, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere" whispers Jane to her ear. Her own tears now running down her cheeks.

"Let's go back to our little party" whispers Jane. She puts Maura down and puts her arms around her shoulders. Maura puts hers around her waists "you're home early did they know you were coming?" "yes they did how else did you think I knew you were going to be here today, and who do you think picked me up" she says. Maura looks at her "Frankie no wonder" Frankie had excused himself earlier to run to the market for more chips but he took forever.

They get there and everyone smiles at them and goes to hug Jane. Everyone saying a 'welcome back'. "Mama?" Jane turns to see her daughter standing a few feet away. She bends down and smiles "hey baby girl" she says. Emma comes running towards her and jumps just like Maura did. Jane picks her up and twirls her around "ugh my baby" she says hugging her tight.

"Mama" whispers Emma, hugging Jane tight. Maura wraps her hands around Jane, her front to Jane's back. She kisses a shoulder and Jane leans towards the touch.

After all the emotions were calm the rest of the evening went as plan. Maura found herself sitting between Jane's legs, leaning against her body, Jane's strong arms around her and her head on her shoulder. They talked and laughed and eat and drank.

Now they are home, showered and ready for bed. Jane is putting Emma down so Maura was in bed wearing one of Jane's t-shirts. It's a habit she grew accustom to. Jane enters their bedroom and sees Maura laying on her back staring at the ceiling. She walks towards her side of the bed and gets in. She scoots closer to Maura. Maura turns to look at her, she caresses her face and Jane leans into the touch. Maura leans in and kisses her. Jane rolls them over and holds herself in on her forearms looking down at her wife.

"I want to make love to you" she whispers and Maura bites her lip and nods as she pulls Jane downs for a kiss. "Anything you want Jane" she breaths out against those pink lips she has missed so much kissing. And that's want they did, they made love for hours showing each other how much they have missed their touches and kisses. Showing the love that has only grown stronger by the years. "I love you" Maura whispers once she catches her breath. Jane snuggles up to her kissing her shoulder "I love you too Maura so much" and they fall asleep, happy to have each other again, in the peacefulness of their home.

Review please give it a shot! Fist time doing this in Fanfiction so please be kind.


	2. Chapter 2: For Money, Pleasure & Love

Jane is a high class prostitute just so we are clear so this is AU and Arizona makes an appearance here and mentioning of Calzona. Is smut but it's my fist for fanfiction so please be kind as I don't want to disappoint

Maura walks in to her empty house. She just got out of a bad date and called her friend since medical school to come over. She opens a bottle of wine as she waits. She is only half way through her first glass when she hears her door bell. She goes and answers "that bad?"

"Ugh Arizona you have no idea, this guy was a real pompous ass" says Maura. Arizona smirks and shakes her head as she comes in following the honey-blonde to the kitchen. "Wine?"

"oh yes please" Maura pours her a glass. They sip in silence and then Maura breaks the comfortable silence.

"He was such a-"

"Prick?"

"Arizona!" she chaste. She then sighs and nods "yeah that" she says.

"Why did you?"

"I thought he be nice to bring home afterwards" Arizona gasps

"Maura Dorthea Isles you are a very naughty girl!" they both laugh. Arizona looks at her "seriously though Maura when are you going to start looking beyond looking" says Arizona. Maura tilts her head

"Zo that made no sense" Arizona sighs

"I know Dorth but you know what I mean" she says.

Maura sighs sadly and nods "I do" she whispers. Arizona notes it and tries to cheer her up

"Hey I have this card for this sort of center that can help you with your sexual problem"

"What!?" Arizona shrugs. She takes out the card "It's a high class prostitution ring, do not ask me how I got this you do not need to know buuuttt since I no longer need it" she says sliding the card towards Maura. The card is a gold color with a simple lip imprint in it with the number under the lip. She looks back at Arizona "maybe you are looking in the wrong team Dorth it's been a while since you have been with women"

"Yeah because most failed me to bring me to orgasm" Arizona scrunches her nose.

"Yeah well your lover boys haven't achieve that either, anyways give it a try and see maybe something good will come out, and they are very discrete" she finishes. Maura opens her mouth to speak but gets interrupted by Arizona's phone. Arizona holds her hand up "hold that thought...hey babe" she says as she stands to talk more privately, leaving Maura to her thoughts. How in the world does Arizona got this? Although we are talking about Arizona, that girl knows where to pick up girls. Maybe she should try it. Arizona comes back "I got to go Callie wants to Skype" she says with a glint.

Maura smirks "and you say I'm naughty" Arizona laugh.

She looks at the card "if you are going to call tonight you may want to call before midnight the services are 24hrs but the best of the best girls are still available before 12" she informs the honey-blonde. She leaves, giving Maura a kiss in the cheek. Maura looks at the card and shakes her head and goes take a shower. After that she goes to bed.

*3 days later*

Maura is looking for something around the kitchen to write with when she finds the card. She looks at the clock 11:20pm. She sighs as she picks up the phone and dials the number. A sensual voice answers the phone.

"Emilia's sex and pleasure girls" Maura opens her mouth at the voice and the name. "Hello?"

"Yeah uh hi I'm Maura Isles and I require your services today"

"Ms. Isles we have been expecting your call"

"How-" she sighs. Arizona.

Maura clears her throat "how can we help you?"

"I um will like 2 hours with one of your girls" says Maura nervously.

"Excellent! That will be $2,000, you get to do whatever you want with her for two hours and then you give her the money, do you have any specific type?" asks the woman.

Maura thinks "um I would like her to be brunette, taller than me; I'm 5'7 so an inch or two will be great, with an athletic body"

"We have just the one her name is Jane and she is Italian and matches your exact description" says the woman. Maura nods "great sent her over" Maura gives her address. The woman says that the woman will be there in 30 minutes. They hand up and Maura is glad she already showered and that the house is cleaned. She walks to her room and undresses and puts on her silk robe. She pats into the kitchen and feds Bass. She is just pouring herself a glass of wine when her door bell goes off. She takes a deep breath and goes to open the door. She opens it to be greeted by black, raven hair. The woman turns to look at her and gives her a sensual smile

"Hello Maura" her voice is husky, thick like the finest honey. Maura looks at her body cover by a black coat and her feet in black heels. Maura steps aside and lets her in. Jane walks into the living room and turns around. She undoes the strings and lets the coat fall open revealing herself in a set of black lingerie with black stockings. Maura swallows as she feels her throat go dry. She sees Jane bite her lip as she grazes her own skin while taking of the coat letting it pull at her feet all while graceful and sensual.

"I want to be your naughty girl tonight Maura" groans Jane as she palms her breasts. Her head falls backwards revealing her long neck, her hair falling like a river. Maura groans at the sight "can I?" asks Jane breathlessly. Maura walks towards her and puts her hands on Jane's hips as she starts kissing up her neck. She nibbles her ear and Jane moans

"You want to be my naughty girl?" husks Maura. Jane nods

"Oh yes very much so"

Maura grabs a fist full of her and tugs. Jane whimpers, Maura then lifts Jane's face towards hers and kisses her furiously. Jane moans into the kiss her hands leaving her breasts as they go around Maura's neck. Long fingers through blonde curls. Jane pulls back and starts to walk down the hallway shedding her bra. Maura watches with painful arousal and follow seeing for the first time Jane is wearing a thong and she whimpers. Once she enters her bedroom she sees Jane across the bed popping her ass out. She bites her lip a gesture Maura really likes.

"I have been really bad, I deserve to me punish...slap me Maura" Aaannndd she had died and gone to heaven. Yup, yup because there is no way this is happening. With no further instructions Maura walks behind her. She raises her hand and lets it fall with a velocity like no other. The smack echoes around the room and so those Jane's cry.

"God Maura just like that, again" she breathes out. And again Maura does it and again the same reaction. After a few more slaps Jane grunts and turns around, opening her legs wide and showing Maura the dark patch between her legs

"Fuck me Maura, please I can't take it I need your fingers" and is all Maura can do to not lose all her control. Maura hooks her thumbs at the waist line of her panties while Jane's go to the strings of her silk robe. She lowers the panties and once that is done she shrugs off her robe. Crawling on top of this beautiful creature she leans in a takes a nipple in her mouth. Jane arches her back; her fingers once again tangle in the honey-blonde tresses. Maura's right hand makes its way between long legs and into her core. Jane moans and throws her head back in ecstasy. Maura's fingers are envelop by warmth and she feels Jane's muscles clench. She starts to thrust into her with such force. Force she didn't know she had

"Oooohhh"

"You feel so good" breaths out Maura.

Jane groans and moans. Maura is so turn on right now. Ever since this woman took her coat off. Who is this beautiful creature who has walked in to her life? No one has ever made her feel like this by their mere existence. She can't take it, the arousal is too painful. She straddles one of Jane's thighs and starts to grind on it. They both gasp and Jane puts her hands on her hips to help her grind harder. Maura arches her back as she grinds faster and pumps harder. Their bodies move as one, in sync. Maura bends down to kiss her and then her world explodes and she goes into oblivion. She calls out Jane's name and that is enough to make the brunette come undone. Maura falls on top of her and Jane cuddles her. After a few moments of silence Jane speaks

"Is it weird that I feel something between us even though is the first time we have ever met?" she asks her voice hoarse from her creaming and moaning. Maura pulls back to look into those brown eyes she was captivated by the second she saw them at the entrance of her home. She cups Jane's face

"No, I feel it to" she says as she kisses her again but softly this time.


	3. Chapter 3: Take A Walk With Me

**Set in the episode when Korsak is singing. I do not remember the lyrics or anything so bear with me here but I just had the greatest little fluff scene.**

Maura and Jane are looking at the dioramas of the autopsy and little dolls of themselves. Having a conversation about it Jane notes and says out loud.

"You tits are way bigger than that Maur."

She turns around to see Susie approaching. They both get into their doll positions or at least something close to it. Jane speaks first.

"Hello Senior Criminalist Chang."

Maura adds "very nice to see you Susie."

Their voices doll like. Susie looks at both of them and smiles.

"Dr. Isles, Detective you both look great tonight".

She then walks away leaving the duo in the same doll like position. Jane speaks first.

"What...did? She didn't even notice"

She says as she stands up right again looking at Maura. Maura turns to look at her and then at the box.

"Well you put your right arm up a bit more" she comments.

Jane looks at her and then at the box pointing at Maura's doll.

"I did not! Like you weren't...you weren't bending your foot right"

Maura bends to see her doll.

"I don't bend my feet!" in that Korsak interrupts their dialogue.

"Those things aren't scale sometimes"

"Yeah like hers" says Jane pointing at Maura's chest. The all look at it but look away and back to the conversation. Korsak looks at Jane.

"Did your mother tell you?"

"That's why we are here" she says smiling.

Korsak is performing with the grandchild of one of his old buddies. They smile as Korsak nods and walks to get ready. The lead singer introduces the band and Korsak. Maura stills has that comment about her boobs in mind. They start playing and the lights deem leaving a soft blue glow. As the lyrics flow Jane finds herself glancing at Maura. How beautiful she looks and how perfect she is. She feels her heart beat faster by the minute. What she did next can't be explain as she doesn't know herself what caused her to make that move but she does and doesn't regret the outcome. She steps closer to Maura.

She first puts her hand on her friend's hip and Maura looks at her and smiles. Jane returns it and grows more confident. She pulls the blonde towards her and wraps her hands around her waists, resting her head on her friend's shoulder. Maura turns her head and says.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

But still she leans towards her. Jane squeezes her hip and kisses her cheek. She whispers in her ear.

"Taking a walk beyond the line...take a walk with me Maura."

Maura turns in her arms. She searches Jane's face for any indication. Jane smiles as she cups the blonde's cheek. She rests her forehead against Maura's and swallows. Closing her eyes she breathes out against pink lips.

"Tell me to stop if you don't feel it" she chokes.

Maura puts her hands around her neck and response with.

"I love you" Jane smiles and kisses her.

The kiss is gentle and exploratory and Maura kisses her back with as much passion as Jane. Angela and Frankie look at them and smile. Angela hugs Frankie.

"About time" she comments and he nods.

Jane pulls back and has a beaming smile that takes Maura's breath away.

"I love you" says Jane. "I love you and I don't think I'll ever get tire of saying that out loud as more than friendship kind of way" she adds.

Maura moves her thumb across her cheek bone, over her lower lip which ends up being greeted by a fleeting tongue. She takes a breath and Jane smirks. The people clapping bring them out of their little world. Jane turns her around and they go back to the position that started all this. They look at Angela and Frankie who are grinning at them. Angela winks and Frankie puts his thumbs up. They both chuckle and look to Vince who started to play another song. They start to sway side to side and Jane nuzzles into Maura's hair kissing the top of her head. Maura sighs and smiles a big smile like no other. She feels like her face is going to rip in half. Of course she knows is scientifically impossible but that's how she feels.


	4. Chapter 4: Drunk In Love Or Just Drunk?

**This scene Maura is on a date with Jack and Jane had one to many beers and butt dials Maura. Slow smut, lovemaking.**

Jane enters her empty apartment. She frowns at the loneliness but then remembers why that is. Maura is on a date with Jack.

"Ugh I don't like him" she grumbles.

She goes to her fridge and Jo comes behind her. Jo tilts her head looking up at Jane with her tongue out.

"Because I just don't."

She puts her tongue back in her mouth looking at Jane like _'elaborate please that's not a reason'_.

Jane walks to her couch and sit, well more like plop down on it. Jo jumps and curls next to her. Jane scratches her behind the ear. She starts talking to Jo about what's bugging her without her knowing she accidentally butt dialed Maura.

Maura is currently at her place, in her couch making out with Jack when her phone goes off. She pulls back and Jack starts kissing down her neck. She looks at her phone and as soon as she sees the name she pulls back.

"It's Jane" she says

"Ignore it."

"No she may need something or…I just have to pick it up okay" and picks up without a second thought.

"Hello" she answers.

She hears Jane talking.

_**'I love her Jo so much but it can never happen.'**_

Maura knits her brows. Love her? Who is **her**? She listens to Jane's one side conversation. It's obvious that Jane didn't mean to call her. She knows she should hang up and continue her date. She looks at Jack looking at her expectantly. She smiles and holds her finger up.

_**'What do you mean why? She's my best friend Jo! And, and she has someone who she really likes.'**_

Maura opens her eyes wide. Jane said best friend, she just said best friend. Maybe she heard wrong.

_**'Jack is a great guy, I mean he isn't a serial killer so that's a good start and he is attractive and he makes Maura happy and that's all I ever want for her to be happy and love even if it's not me.'**_

Maura has her hand over her mouth and holds her tears. She defiantly didn't heard wrong. She clears her throat and hangs up. She turns to Jack.

"I'm sorry I have to go" she says.

He looks at her concern.

"It's everything alright?" he asks.

She turns around with a smile she can't help but let out.

"Everything it's perfect" she says as she fixes herself.

She is putting her shoes on.

"Okay, so why are you leaving if everything is perfect?" he asks confuse.

She walks out the door and once Jack is outside. She locks the door, turns around and says.

"Because the love of my life just admitted her feelings for me" she answers.

Jack stands behind Maura as she opens her car door.

"I- uh what? b-but-"

"I'm sorry Jack, I had a wonderful few dates with you and you are an incredible man just not the one I'm looking to get settle with" he nods and walks to his car.

Back at Jane's; she stands from the couch and scratches Jo again.

"I love her with every fiber of my body but for a bad-ass detective I can be a pussy sometimes" breaths out Jane.

She takes her clothes of and jumps into the shower. She lets the cold water hit her skin, relaxing her muscles and somehow getting sober by the minute. She is massaging her scalp when she feels delicate hands wrap around her. She stiffens.

"Sh it's okay, it's just me"

"Maura?"

Asks Jane confuse as to what on earth Maura is doing. Maura moves them together, her front to Jane's back.

"Mm?"

She answers resting her forehead between Jane's shoulder blades.

"W-what are you doing?" asks Jane.

"I love you Jane more than anything or anyone."

Answers Maura as if that will explain this surprise. Jane's thoughts are all over the place. Why is Maura here, naked, with her, in the shower, telling her she loves her? Not that she is complaining. She turns around to face Maura. She whispers.

"What about Jack?"

She says looking at the ground. Maura lifts her chin so they can look at each other in the eyes.

"He was nice and attractive but he wasn't you, Jane" she says as she caresses her cheek.

Jane's eyes flutter close and she leans into the touch. Maura smiles softly and leans in to kiss her. The kiss is gentle, the pressing of their lips together. Jane grabs her by the face and puts more force into the kiss. Her tongue swipes Maura's lower lip. Maura grants her access and they both moan at the contact of their tongues. Jane's hands cup Maura's breasts gently. She pulls back to look at the place her hands are touching. Maura looks at Jane's face as she takes her all in and Maura does the same.

"You are beautiful."

Jane breaths out before she lowers her head to Maura's left nipple and envelops it in the warmth of her mouth. Maura lets out a low moan and arches her back into the contact. Jane's right hand plays with the right breasts. She switches breasts and Maura's fingers tangle in her hair.

"Jane" she moans, her voice deeper, huskier.

Jane looks up and locks with arousal fill eyes. Jane stands back up to kiss plump lips. The kiss is heated but yet so gentle and sweet. Jane's left hand travels down Maura's body, reaching its destination. She passes trim curls and dips into the pool of wetness. Maura brakes the kiss and throws her head back and lets out a moan.

"Oh Jane" she says clinging to the brunette.

Leaving half-moon marks on Jane's skin. Jane kisses and nips her neck, she bites it and Maura moans rather loudly. Jane soothes it with her tongue and her fingers tease her clit. She draws lazy circles and Maura whimpers and hisses. All while Jane works on her neck and chest. Maura, even though she has a lot of sensations going on manages to dip her hand into Jane's core. Jane stills her movement and takes a sharp breath.

"Maur" she moans her voice raspier with arousal.

Maura shivers at the sound and starts to play with Jane's clit. Jane starts to grind against her hand and after a while she starts the movement of her hand on Maura's pussy with more pressure this time. She then dips her hand to Maura's opening and Maura does the same. They both enter each other at the same time with two fingers. Both of them moaning at the intrusion.

"God! Maur!"

"Jane! You feel so good" breaths out Maura.

Jane groans and starts to thrust into her. They set a rhythm and soon both their hands are working in and out of each other as hips grind and meet every thrust. They are both panting and moaning, saying each other's names like a prayer. They are both close and each of them can feel it.

"Jane I- want- to come-together" pants out Maura.

Jane grunts and nods.

"Me too."

They work harder, in and out of each other with intensity like no other. After a couple of more thrust, they are both flying over the edge. The keep thrusting, making their orgasm last longer. After the waves subside Jane lets her head fall on Maura's shoulder. Maura plays with her wet hair and hears her mumble _**'bed'**_. She turns the shower of and they dry themselves. They turn of the light and walk to the bedroom. She is going to ask Maura what triggered this, but tomorrow, tonight she just wants to enjoy it.

"I love you Maura"

"I love you too Jane"


	5. Chapter 5: Coffee Shop

**Requested by Anon. AU as in the way they meet and how it goes from there.**

Maura Isles is a smart woman. She is in the top of her class. She is beautiful which in many situations it helps. She has recently ended things with Garrett Fairfield which was her fiancé. No one has ever understand her or even tried to understand her. She has always been alone and that's mainly how she liked it anyways because she didn't understand human interactions. She has always been awkward and quirky. Throughout the years her peers have made fun of her, calling her names and making her feel even more out of place. That was until she met a very beautiful patrol cop name Jane.

She met Jane when she stopped by her usual coffee place to get a drink. That day while in line some guy came and snatched her purse. Jane leapt off from her seat and ran after him, tackling him down in no time. Maura was impressed with the woman's strength and velocity. Jane called for help and the guy was arrest and charged. Jane walked up to Maura and returns her purse.

"Here ya go."

Said Jane with a dimple smile that made Maura weak in the knees. She had smiles at her and offered her coffee. In that Maura found out that Jane was a patrol cop working her way to homicide. Maura told her, she was studying to be a medical examiner. Jane didn't make fun of, or laughed or called her weird for wanting to cut dead people open. Instead she said.

"Maybe we'll work together in the future."

After that day Jane and Maura meet for coffee every day at the same time before they both have to go to their respected duties. They have gotten to know each other and have become fast friends. Jane found Maura's quirks adorable and found her rambling cute. She also listens and learned new things. Maura couldn't believe that this person was willing to listen to her to and not judge her. Every time Jane tells her that she finds it rather endearing she searches her eyes and sees sincerity.

Whenever Jane has to go or can't show up she feels sad and incomplete. It's strange the feelings she feels for this woman. She has never felt like this for anyone. She soon realizes that she has feelings for the only friend, the best friend she's ever had. She can't believe this is happening, it's not a surprise as Jane is a very attractive woman and so kind, and brave, and just perfect in Maura's eyes. But she can't be feeling like this, Jane is the only friend she has, and she hasn't show remote interest in a sexual relationship with her so Maura isn't going to say anything about it.

However that isn't how destiny works. One day as they are drinking coffee, Maura stands to get herself and oatmeal and Jane a beagle. She is in line with Jane watching her when a man turns her around and puts a gun in her head.

"Nobody move!"

He yells as he shots to the ceiling and brings the guns down to Maura's head again. Everyone yells and throw themselves on the ground. Jane quickly stands up and grabs her gun.

"Hey! Put the gun down and let her go!"

She says forcefully. Her gun is up pointing at the shooter but she doesn't have a clear shot. If she shoots she can hit Maura and that isn't an option. Maura looks at her with fear in her eyes and Jane tries to reassure her with hers. They have always done that; they can tell what each other's thoughts are. They can reassure each other and communicate with their eyes. Jane looks back at the perp.

"I'm officer Rizzoli from the Boston Police Department and I am ordering you put the gun down."

The man doesn't listen and stead pulls Maura closer to him.

"Give me all the money you got."

He yells at the cashier. She stands up with trembling feet and reaches out with trembling hands.

"Listen if you don't do anything stupid, you can get out of this with less serious charges."

"If you don't stop talking, you stupid bitch I swear I'll shot your little girlfriend here!"

"Listen you asshole! If you don't let go of her I would do anything in my power to shoot you dumbass!"

She says through her clench jaw. When the guy said girlfriend it down on Jane that she didn't even get that far with the beautiful blonde who is now in danger's way. The man laughs, a bitter, annoying, full of stupidity laugh. Jane clenches her jaw tighter as she takes the safety out of her gun. Jane sees an opening to the guy's shoulder. She takes a deep breath, she has one shot at this, if not Maura is dead. She opens her eyes again and looks at Maura who nods ever so slightly. Jane looks at him.

"Last chance, let go of her and surrender or I'll shoot you."

"Not gonna-"

His words get caught off by the sound of a gun going off and the excruciating pain on his shoulder. He yells in pain as he let's go of Maura. Maura runs towards Jane who looks at the perp and sees he is going to shoot with is other hand. She shoots him again in the chest and he falls to the ground. Once he falls Jane looks at Maura. She cradles the blonde's face in her hands.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Maura shakes her head. Maybe is the adrenaline or something but she crashes her lips to Jane's. She kisses her for a second but pulls back. Jane stares at her and Maura opens her mouth to apologize when Jane kisses her again more forceful this time. They kiss for a minute or so until they hear cops pull up. Jane lets Maura get check and goes to help around. She gives them her statement and goes looking for Maura. She finds her at the ambulance with a blanket around her. Jane walks up to her and Maura smiles. Jane returns it.

"How ya feeling?"

"Better now that you are here."

Jane smiles and caresses the blonde's face.

"Let me take you home."

Maura nods and gets off the ambulance. They get in Jane's unmarked and she drives to the direction where Maura told her. She whistles once she sees the nice neighborhood. She pulls up on Maura's driveway to see a man standing on her porch. Jane looks at Maura who looks at Jane confuse and a little scare. Jane gets out and walks to Maura's side. She opens her door and Maura instinctively comes close to Jane. Jane wraps her arm around Maura as the walk to the front porch and towards the man.

"Garrett? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were? Who's this woman?"

"This is my-"

"Girlfriend."

Jane fills in and Maura smiles. She has Jane as her girlfriend now.

"Your girlfriend? Please don't me ridiculous Maura, why are you doing this to yourself? Take me back, come on"

"Now why would I be ridiculous Garrett? No I will not take you back, I'm sorry but as you see I already have someone in my life and I am very happy with her."

"I can believe you are choosing filth over me."

"Excuse me!?"

Says Jane ready to punch this Garrett. She calms down when she feels delicate fingers squeezes her hand.

"The only one who is filthy her is you Garrett, Now leave like the good boy you are and never come back, I don't exist to you and neither those my money."

Garrett huffs and leaves. Jane watches him leaves until she feels herself being tugged. She looks down to see Maura smiling at her and motioning for them to get inside. Once inside Jane admires the house. So much like Maura, it was like Maura's personality was transfer to this house. She smiles at her now girlfriend and pulls her close.

"What do you want to do?"

"You"

Says Maura seductively.

"Maura!"

"What? It's the truth"

She says as she starts to kiss down a long neck. Jane moans.

"Shouldn't I at least take you on a date first?"

"You can do that after; right now I really want you inside me."

Jane groans and picks Maura up and walking in the direction Maura told her the bedroom is.


	6. Chapter 6: Surprise!

AU college Rizzles

Maura is currently in her dorm trying to finish her homework without the distraction of her very rude roommate. Maura's parents told her she needed to meet other people besides Jane and Barry. That was a stupid idea but if it didn't work out she could get her own dorm. Well she couldn't wait for that. Maura's roommate Julia is very rude, messy and anything that is bad. She and Maura don't talk at all. Julia is always talking about her and how weird and lonely she is. Maura didn't have to give her any explanation, special after Julia asked if she had someone and she told her that she had a girlfriend name Jane and she didn't believe her. So they don't talk.

Jane and her stay in touch over text and phone calls. Jane couldn't go to college because she didn't have money to go. She is going straight to the academy with Barry. Maura is writing the last sentence of her paper when there is a knock on their dorm room. She gets up because her roommate is too busy talking on the damn phone. It's probably for her so she doesn't know why she's answering the door for her rude roommate. She unlocks the door and opens it. She gasps as she sees a grinning Jane looking at her. She is wearing short-shorts, her red converse with her Red Sox shirt, and her hair in a ponytail.

"Hey baby"

"Jane!"

She says happy and surprise. She jumps up and wraps her legs and arms around her. Jane smirks as she holds her by her ass. They kiss like they haven't seen each other in weeks, and it's true they haven't. Jane walks in and closes the door behind her, still kissing. She walks towards Maura's bed and lowers them onto it. Maura giggles as they pull apart. Jane rubs their noses together and pecks her again.

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining"

Whispers Maura as she caresses Jane's cheek. Jane turns and kisses the palm of her hand.

"I was visiting the BPD and decide to stop by and see my beautiful girlfriend"

"You're so cute"

Says Maura as she kisses her again. Jane kisses down her neck and Maura's breathe hitch. Maura had totally forgotten that Julia was still there. Her eyes fly open and look towards Julia's bed and sees her staring, mouth agape. Maura turns her head to Jane's ear and whispers.

"Jane my roommate is here"

"Oh my bad, how rude"

Says Jane pulling back. She sits up and looks at Julia. She smiles, her full smile that has taken so many girls breaths away.

"Hi I'm Jane, I'm Maura's girlfriend and you must be her roommate"

She extends her hand and Julia finally shakes her head and nods. She takes her hand and shakes it.

"Julia"

Jane nods ad looks at Maura and smiles that smile just for her. Its silent and Julia starts to feel like a third wheel so she excuses herself and leaves. They watch her go.

"Do you think now she'll be nicer?"

"She better be because if not I'll come back just to kick her little white ass, no one messes with my girl"

Maura gives her a beaming smile and straddles her. Jane holds her by the waists as Maura's hands encircle around her neck.

"So any news from the academy? You are turning 20 next week"

Jane nods and grins.

"They accepted me"

"Oh babe that's great!"

Says Maura excitedly. She kisses Jane and mumbles.

"I knew they would" and Jane smirks.

She flips them and starts to kiss down her neck.

"I think this call for a celebration"

"Is that so officer?"

Purrs Maura and Jane groans.

"That was hot, say it again"

"Officer Rizzoli"

Rasps Maura and Jane squeezes her hips and sucks on her pulse point. Maura moans and moves her head giving Jane room to work. Jane's hands go under her tank and start to work their way towards her breasts. Maura is breathing heavy, she gasp when Jane's hands finally cup her and rolls her nipples between her fingers.

"Uhh"

She arches her back. Jane pulls the white tank top up until breasts are reveal. She kisses them, nips them, and bites them. Maura squirms and moans, arching her back. Jane's left hand travels down and inside her shorts. They go under her panties and both moan at the contact.

"God Maura you're so wet, I've miss you baby"

"Oh Jane! Yes! Baby god I've miss you too"

Jane starts to play with her wetness, her mouth goes back to Maura's and they kiss frantically. After all the teasing Maura finally begs and Jane delivers. She plunges two fingers deep inside her and she cries out. Her thrust is slow at first but she picks up the pace reducing Maura into a puddle. Only moans, grunts and whimpers are heard besides Jane's fingers on Maura's wet pussy. Their whole bodies are rocking together. Jane knows Maura's close and she knows just the thing to push Maura over the edge. She touches Maura's clit with her thumb and that is all it takes. Maura arches her back and throws her head in ecstasy.

"Fuck! Oh yes! Jaaneeee!"

She keeps moving until the last waves subside. She takes her fingers out of Maura and her shorts. She brings her fingers to her mouth and moans as she cleans Maura's cum from her fingers. She flops next to the blonde and they both look at the ceiling catching their breaths. Maura fixes herself just in case her roommate was to walk in.

"I miss seeing you every day"

Maura says lowly. Jane turns to look at her and its quiet.

"Move in with me"

Maura opens her eyes wide.

"What?"

"Move in with me, I got this apartment close to BPD and it is a great place, it's not fancy but it's neat and it has what we'll need"

"Are you serious?"

Jane nods and looks at her in the eyes.

"Like a heart attack babe" she whispers.

Maura smiles and kisses her.

"Yes, of course I'll move in with you!"

"I love you"

"I love you too Jane"


	7. Chapter 7: Rather Be

Maura Isles is a very bright, smart girl who had a bright future ahead of her. She dreamt of being a great doctor. She never had many friends and she didn't mind. But everything that Maura knew and hoped for, got crushed as at the age of 15 when she was diagnosed with stage 3 leukemia. She and her parents were crushed over this and more times than not she was at the hospital until at some point she had to literally move in.

She met her best friend Barry or as he likes to be called Frost at the hospital. He was diagnosed with osteosarcoma which is cancer of the bone. They met while getting treatment and became fast friends. You have to stick together because once people find out you have cancer they run. Maura is now 19 and has barely lived ever since that fateful day. She sometimes cries herself to sleep as she sees how her life slipped from underneath her. She is sicker now the treatment not doing much of anything.

Jane Rizzoli is a 21 year old who is studying in college to become a detective. She needs an extra job to do while she studies because most of the times she has nothing to do. She decided to volunteer at the hospital. Today is her first day and she wakes up early and gets ready. She's happy that she is going to do something to help people in need. She dresses in light blue skinny jeans, a white tank top with a hoodie and her hair wild like always and a beanie with the Red Sox's logo. She puts her white vans and makes her way to the hospital in her motorcycle.

She enters the hospital and walks in to the reception to sigh in under volunteering and walks to the elevator. She gets out in the 3rd floor where she soon figures out is for people with cancer. She walks up to the nurse.

"Hi I'm Jane, I'm her for volunteering"

"Oh yes , hi Jane nice to meet you I'm Rose, You can just walk and see if anyone is in assistance and entertain them like your resume says"

She nods and the nurse sends her to the part of the hospital where she'll be working at as each volunteer has a wing. She sees how many of them are there and she frowns a bit. This boys and girls are supposed to live a healthy life instead they are sick in a hospital. If she could give anything to make them healthy she would, even her own health. She sighs as she tries to make herself less emotional. She feels herself being tug by the jacket and looks to see a little boy looking up at her. She smiles.

"Hey little guy, what's your name?"

"Christopher"

"Is it okay if I called you Chris?"

He nods and smiles.

"No one has ever given me a nickname before"

Jane smiles sadly at the idea.

"Well I love giving nicknames to cool people, and you are one cool dude"

The smile Jane receives from him is priceless and Jane is sure he just made her day by just smiling.

"Do you want to paint with me?"

"I would love to Chris, my name is Jane but you can call me Jay"

"Jay, I like that" he says as he grabs her hand

*A week later*

Maura is coming back from her mini vacation away from the hospital. She enters the hospital and goes to the third floor.

"Hello Ana"

"Hello Maura" says the nurse.

Maura knows everyone in the hospital that has worked on her floor. She walks slowly to her room, one step at the time. She is supposed to use a wheel chair as to not over tire herself but that's the last thing Maura wanted to do.

"You are supposed to be using a wheel chair."

She hears Frost voice and smiles as she walks to him

"Frost!"

He stands and they hug for a couple of minutes. They pull apart and Maura hears a bunch of kids laughing. That's something you never hear in this hospital. She looks at Frost whose smile grows

"We have a new volunteer, her name is Jane but she lets us call her Jay. She calls us by nicknames, anyways Maura she is great the best we have ever gotten, she plays with the kids, plays guitar and sings man I don't think there isn't anything she can't do. Everyone loves her including the parents and she's only been here a week."

Says Frost as he tells Maura about one of their new volunteers. Maura looks at him and then back at the break room where all the laughing is coming from. She starts to walk towards it and when she gets there she sees a tall, dark hair girl running around chasing the kids. She grabs a little girl who squeals.

"AHH! NO! Jay!" giggles the little girl as Jane tickles her.

"I'm not Jay, I'm the tickle monster"

Maura finds herself smiling at this girl and the interaction with everyone. Maura walks in to the room and sees Jane's face for the first time and has to catch her breath as she sees how beautiful she is. Jane turns around and sees Maura. She stops what she's doing as she sees this beautiful blonde that she hasn't seen before staring at her. Maura looks away shyly at being caught and starts to walk away.

"Hey munchkins, I'll be back in a sec"

She says as she runs towards the blonde. She catches up to her and grabs her wrist gently. Maura jumps a little and Jane pulls back.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare you but I just wanted to catch your name since I haven't seen you here before."

"Oh um I'm Maura."

"I'm Jane but here they call me Jay."

Says Jane smiling, showing her dimples. Maura looks at the cute dimples in display.

"But I'm afraid I can't call you Maura because everyone in here has a nickname for being cool and you have to have a nickname."

"What makes you think I'm a patient?"

Asks Maura kind of offended as Jane just assumed. I mean she was but most people didn't know until after she told them. And she didn't like the idea of people knowing without her having to tell them.

"You have marks of where they inject the machines for your treatment and you have slightly more pale skin then others without sickness would have."

Maura's eyes looked down to the floor a little self-conscious on the way she looked.

"I think is beautiful."

Says Jane before she can stop herself. Maura looks up at Jane and connects with chocolate brown eyes full with sincerity. She blushes and smiles a little.

"Jay?"

Came a small voice.

Jane looks at the little girl name Isabella.

"Yes Izzy"

"Are we going to keep playing?"

"Yes honey we are, just a second."

The little girl nods and leaves. Jane looks at Maura and smiles.

"I'll see you around Maur."

She says as she kisses her cheek. Maura blushes.

"Yeah see you"

She turns to see a smirking Frost.

"What?"

"You like her" he teases.

"What!? That is absurd."

Frost raises an eyebrow and looks at her neck as she starts to break out in hives.

"Yeah so absurd you are breaking out in hives"

"Alright I do like her but it will never happen Frost so I'm not daring myself to hope."

She says she finally takes a seat in her wheel chair.

"Why not?"

"Frost I have stage 4 leukemia, I can die any day now and as soon as they figured this out they don't stay!"

She says and starts to sob in anger and sadness. Frost wheels himself to her and hugs her. As the weeks passed by Jane and Maura talked when they saw each other and got to know each other little by little. Jane sends little gifts to Maura every day, Maura walks in and finds different flowers with cute letters in them that made Maura blush and smile. Or she sends her candy and this one time she bought her a necklace. Maura is wondering if Jane was ever going to ask her out or if she was just being nice and compassionate. Maybe she was just taking pity in Maura and wanted to make her feel better.

One day Jane is walking around the hospital and sees Maura. She finds her alone reading a book, sitting close to the window as the rain goes down gently against the glass. Jane remembers how Maura said she liked to read in the rain, in a quiet room where all she could hear is the rain hitting different surfaces. Jane smiles and walks to her.

"Hey Maur"

"Oh hi Jay."

She says as she makes room for Jane to sit on the couch.

"What ya reading?"

"Romeo and Juliet"

"I don't like that book"

"Why? It's wonderful"

"The both of them dying and not being able to be together isn't wonderful Maur is sad"

"Well I like it because somehow it gives me hope about me finding someone to love me"

"You will"

"I highly doubt it Jay no one wants a sick girl"

"Hey! Stop that! You are beautiful, kind, smart anybody would be lucky to have you"

Maura scoffs and looks down. Jane brings her up by her chin and kisses her softly. When she pulls back she caresses her face.

"Anybody" she breaths out.

Maura looks at Jane's face and sees she still hasn't opened her eyes. Maura bites her lip and then kisses her again, deeper this time, Jane cradles her face in her arms and caresses her face while kissing her passionately. They pull back and rest foreheads; Jane pecks her quickly and stands up.

"I have to go now but I'll see you tomorrow."

She says as she bends down again and kisses her softly.

"Good night Maur"

"Good night Jay"

Jane walks out leaving a smiling Maura behind. Jane runs into Frost and walks to him.

"Frost just who I needed to see, I need a favor"

"Sure I'm you man"

"I want to do something special for Maura and I just need to know did she ever get a prom?"

"No she didn't"

"Ok well that's about to change but I need your help"

*2 week later*

Maura saw little of Jane and she thought that maybe Jane had changed her mind about them. She wouldn't tell anyone and she mainly stayed in her room. She hears a knock at the door followed by that wonderful husky voice.

"Maur?"

"Jay? Is that you?"

Jane enters and Maura smiles as she walks towards her and hugs her. Jane hugs her back, smeeling the strawberry of her hair.

"Hi sweet girl."

Whispers Jane against her blonde hair and Maura smiles.

"Where have you been? I thought that maybe you got scared and didn't-"

She gets cut off by Jane's lips on hers. When they pull back Jane whispers against her lips.

"I have a surprise."

She says as she pulls back from Maura completely and opens the door. Maura frowns in confusion and sees her mother walk in with a big bag.

"Mother? what are you doing here?"

She didn't answer.

"Well Constance please take care of this while I go get ready."

Says Jane and Constance smiles and nods. Jane walks towards Maura and kisses her.

"I'll see you soon" and she leaves again.

Maura looks at her mother who starts to unzip the bag and reveals a beautiful dress. It is strapless, tight at the top and flowy at the bottom. She gasps and covers her mouth.

"Mother what is this?"

"For Jane's surprise of course"

Her mother didn't tell her anything else as much as she asked. Her mother did her hair in lose curls and her make up lightly to match the dress. She then helped her into the dress and heels. She smiles and kisses her daughters cheek.

"You look beautiful darling."

Says her mother holding her tears. Maura admires herself in front of the full length mirror on the bathroom door. There's a knock on her door and her mother opens it. In the other side of her door she sees Jane wearing a strapless blue dress. Her hair is also curl.

"My ma made me wear this"

"You look beautiful Jay."

Jane walks in and caresses her face.

"Not as beautiful as you my sweet girl."

She kisses her gently.

"Shall we?"

She says holding her hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Surprise"

Jane walks her to the hospital's cafeteria. Maura looks at Jane confuse as she has been here before but the cafeteria is close at this time and well she doesn't know why she'll dress up like this for a snack at the cafeteria. Jane just smiles and when she opens the door Maura brings her hand to her lips as she gasps. The cafeteria has been transform into a ballroom. The tables are cover in light blue cloths and the lights are blue and purple. There's a DJ and she sees everyone from that floor there.

"Jay what-"

"I'm taking you to prom, since you never went I made one for you."

Maura smiles at her with such a bright smile and kisses her.

"You are amazing."

She breaths out and Jane blushes. She takes her in and that's when the party starts. Maura sees Frost who winks at her and Maura knows he knew about this. They dance for hours and then what Maura never expected her mother came on stage.

"Alright time to name the prom queen and king...your prom queen this year is Maura Isles!"

They all clap and Maura looks at Jane. She laughs and cries a little. She walks up stage and Jane blows her a kiss.

"And your prom king is...Jane Rizzoli!"

Jane laughs and walks to the stage. They both get crown and have their first dance as prom queen and king. Jane chose the song that they would be dancing. The song Rather Be by Clean Bandit started to play as they sway to the song. Maura clings to Jane and Jane kisses her forehead. The lyrics really caught Maura's attention and made her smile. She pulls back and looks at Jane. Jane caresses her face.

"I love you Maur"

They have only been dating for a little time but it happened. She fell for the beautiful blonde in front of her.

"Jay."

Says Maura shaking her head and pulls back once the song is over. Jane looks at her confuse and then broken as she sees Maura walk away. Frost comes next to Jane

"What happened?"

"I told her I love her"

"Oh shit, she thinks that it won't work because she's sick"

Jane runs after Maura. She enters the blonde's room and closes the door and locks it. She sees Maura looking out the window.

"Jay please-"

"No! You don't get to do that! You don't get to make me fall in love with you and then push me away!"

"Jay I'm sick! Okay I have stage 4 leukemia! You know what that is? Cancer of the blood, I can die any second now"

"I don't care! I love you; I am so deeply and madly in love with you. I fall even more in love with you every second of every day...you are amazing everything about you is amazing"

It's quiet as they stare at each other. Jane's words hanging, clinging in the air. Jane walks to Maura and grabs her by the waists. She cups her face gently and caresses her cheek.

"I love you Maura Isles with or without leukemia."

Jane kisses her softly she pulls back and rests her forehead to Maura's. She waits for Maura's response.

"I- I love you too Jay"

Maura kisses her again. Her hands go around Jane's neck and pulls her closer. This girl loves her and she loves her back. She finally found what she has been looking for, someone to love her with everything that is her.


	8. Chapter 8: Love Will Remeber

**AU Rizzles Jane and Maura meet in foster care. Just some fluff.**

Jane Rizzoli came from a really dark past. Her parents got murder by a psychopath when she was 5. The man left her with a constant reminder in the palms of her hands. She never opened up to anybody, therapist tried but to no veil because she just wouldn't open up. She never made friends in the years that she was at the foster home. She was now 15 and hasn't gotten adopted.

Maura Isles didn't go into foster care until the age of 15. Her parents died in a accident and she was left alone. No one wanted to take her in so they had no choice but to put her in foster care. She never had friends and kept to herself most of the time. She wasn't surprise when she was finally left completely alone. They drop her off at her new but temporary placement. She gets put in a room with a girl name Jane who they say doesn't talk at all which shouldn't be a problem to her since she likes to be left alone. She nods and follows the woman who is showing her around and finally takes her to her room.

When Maura enters the room she'll be sharing with this so called Jane. She sees a girl with dark, curly hair sitting in her bed. The girl is reading a book that sits in her lap that is brought up protecting the girl's chest. Maura can tell that she is tall but isn't sure since she isn't standing.

"Jane this is your new roommate, Maura"

Jane looks up and looks at Maura. Jane has never talked at all, never in her life to no one. The woman wasn't expecting her to say anything but when Jane talked she hold her chest as she thought that she was going to die.

"Hello Maura"

"Hi Jane" says the blonde smiling.

Jane looks at the blonde a bit longer. She can't believe she just talked, is the first time she has talked to another person other than herself or her books as she reads. She couldn't help it though; this girl was beautiful, just captivating like this one character she read in a book once a long time ago. Jane remembers how she wanted one for her own and now she sees this girl who fits that character almost perfectly. If only she could remember the name of the book.

"Jane! You talked! Holy Mary mother of god!"

Jane and Maura look at the woman. Mrs. Carter is her name. She rushes to Jane and sits next to her. Jane just stares at her and then looks back at Maura who stops getting her clothes out of her suit case to look at Jane and smiles. Jane returns it shyly and then goes back to her book. Mrs. Carter sighs as she knows it was probably the first and last that she would hear Jane speak. She stands up and goes to Maura.

"I don't know how you made her talk but you did"

"She never talks?"

"No dear ever since she got here when she was 5."

They whisper so Jane wouldn't hear. She leaves and closes the door. The girls are left by themselves and Maura finishes unpacking. She sits in her bed and then looks at Jane.

"What are you reading?"

Jane looks up from her book and at Maura. She tilts her head and then looks back to her book. For a second Maura thinks she won't answer.

"Moby Dick."

Says Jane simply. Maura smiles.

"I love that book" she comments.

Jane looks up again and closes her book.

"What other books do you like?"

Ask Jane and Maura smiles. She can't believe Jane is talking to her. From what they have told her about the girl feels special as Jane is giving her special treatment.

"I like many books but my favorite ones are romance"

"Mine too...have you read fifty shades of grey?"

Ask Jane and Maura opens her eyes wide. That's erotica and Jane just asked her if she has read it. She shakes her head, dumbfounded. Jane smiles.

"It's really good"

"Isn't that erotica? My parents didn't let me read it because it contained rather pornographic scenes"

"Yes but that's what's good about it Maura"

Jane gets a box out and opens it. Maura sees that the box is full with books. Jane puts a bookmark on Moby Dick and puts it back and takes out another book. _**'50 Shades of Grey'**_

"Come."

Says Jane as she makes room in her bed. Maura looks at the space that Jane made for her. She gets out of her own bed and walks towards Jane's.

"You can make yourself comfortable; my room is the cleanest in this house."

Maura nods and takes her shoes off. She joins Jane in the bed and Jane started to read the book out loud but only loud enough for Maura to hear.

"Oh my."

Says Maura when those scenes are read by Jane. Not only is the scene hot but Jane's raspy voice adds to the imagination. She squirms from time to time and tries to focus. They get called for dinner and they both wash their hands and go down stairs. Maura sits in a table that is far away from most of the other kids and starts to eat. She is surprise when Jane sits with her.

"How do you like the book so far?" she whispers.

"Oh I-it's something alright."

Jane smirks and nods.

"So Maura why are you here?"

"My parents just die recently and nobody wanted to take me in."

She says as she lowers her eyes to her food. Jane looks at her sympathetically and without even realizing it grabs the blonde's hand. They both look at their hands but say and do nothing to change it.

"My parents got murder when I was 5" says Jane lowly.

She surprises herself as she tells this to the blonde but she just feels so comfortable with her.

"Oh Jane I am so sorry."

"Its okay I got over it, mostly but every time I look at the palm of my hands I-I just can't-"

Maura for the first time looks at Jane's hands and sees the scars in them, just like Jesus. She can't help it, she brings the palms to her lips and gives them a gently kiss. She looks up at Jane shyly and Jane just stares back. They eat the rest of the meal and so on. By the end of the day they are both back to their rooms.

The next couple of months they spend it together. They were inseparable; they did everything together and one night when they finish the book.

"That was insanely hot."

Says Maura and Jane nods. She goes to get out of Jane's bed when Jane's hand stops her. She looks down at the brunette whose hand is now on her cheek. Jane strokes her cheek and goes to light touch her bottom lip. Maura's lips part and her hot breath washes over Jane's thumb. Jane pulls her down gently until they are centimeters away from each other's lips. They lock eyes and then both look at each other's lips and kiss. The kiss is gentle and almost ghost like. They put more pressure and deepen the kiss and both moan lowly as their tongues touch.

They explored their bodies for hours, memorizing each other's likes and dislikes. Each of them was the first to each other and they were surprise. They didn't get scare or nervous, it was like they had been making love for a long time. After both girls were exhausted the fall back on Jane's bed. Maura snuggles close to Jane, both on their sides looking at each other.

"I love you Maura and it's not the puppy teenage love."

"I love you too Jane."

They both fall asleep contempt. The next morning Mrs. Carter knocks on the door and opens it after Maura says to come in. She finds Maura sitting against the wall playing with Jane's hair as Jane lays in her lap reading a book at loud for them both.

"Maura I have good news."

"And what will that be Mrs. Carter."

She says with a smile and Jane puts the book down. They look at Mrs. Carter expectantly.

"You got adopted!"

"What?"

Both Jane and Maura say as their smiles fade. Mrs. Carter's smile also fades as she sees none of the two are happy about this news.

"No I-I can't leave, I can't leave Jane, no!"

She says as she feels tears in her eyes. She shakes her head and starts to sob.

"Can you leave us alone?"

Says Jane lowly and Mrs. Carter nods. When she is gone Jane pulls Maura to her and kisses her passionately. Maura clings to her by her shirt and when they pull apart Jane speaks.

"Maura, you have to go."

"What? No! I can't leave you."

"Maura this is your big chance, to have a life and go to college and be the person you want to be, if you stay here you won't be able to, you'll be stuck." says Jane.

She wants the best for Maura even if that means that she has to let her go. Maura looks at Jane's pleading eyes.

"Do it for us Maura, be someone for the both of us."

Maura nods reluctantly. They start to pack her clothes and Maura finds the lock-it that her mother gave her when turned 12.

"Here I want you to have this."

"Maura I can't-"

"Please Jane so you can have a piece of me with you."

Jane caresses her face and whispers against her lips before she kisses her.

"I'll always have a piece of you with me."

She kisses her and they stay like that for a minute or so.

Jane pulls back and goes to her box and takes out her worn out Moby Dick book that she has had since she was a kid. She gives it to Maura and Maura takes it. She puts it in her suitcase and closes it. They look around the room and then go down stairs. Maura sees her new parents waiting for her at the entrance. They smile at her and she forces herself to smile. Her new dad comes and takes her bag and her new mother starts to guide her towards the entrance. She looks back at Jane and runs towards her and hugs her one last time.

"I will always love you."

She whispers and Jane tightens her hold.

"And I you my sweet girl."

Then she was gone and Jane was back to her old self.

*10 years later*

She hasn't heard from her again and hasn't seen her ever since. But she has never stopped loving the beautiful blonde who stole her heart from the first time she walked into that room at her foster home. She tried dating again but what was the point. She graduated from high school and went into the police force and was recently promoted to Detective. At a good time she thought because their old M.E was retiring and their new one is do today.

Maura never quite felt complete after she left the beautiful brunette. She never loved the same, never felt the same. She got engaged once but after a month or so she couldn't take it. She broke down telling him she couldn't marry him because someone else owned her heart. So she moved away from where her parents had taken her after the adoption back to Boston to start again back home. She wonders what happened to Jane after all this years, was she okay? Will she be married by now? Kids?

Jane gets to work and walks up stairs, her hands playing with the lock-it her blonde gave her many years ago. Many people wonder about it and about her. Just like before Jane kept to herself, she talked to those who she needed to have some sort of relation with. She gets to her desk.

"Is the new M.E here yet?"

"You actually missed her, the Lt. had just finished the introduction a couple of minutes before you came, she's down stairs settling in right now, I got to tell you Jane she's a real hottie this one."

Jane smirks and shakes her head standing again.

"I'm going down to introduce myself" he nods.

Jane takes the elevator and rides down to the morgue. The elevator doors open and she gets down. She makes her way to the M.E's office and stands at the door. She sees the woman has her back to her as she puts a book away. She tilts her head as the book looked so familiar but she only got a glimpse. She knocks to let the doc know she's there. The doctor turns around with a smile but it turns into a shock gasp. Jane looks at her worried and looks at herself.

"What do I have something?"

"Jane?"

"Yes?"

Answers Jane confuse as to how the blonde knows her name without introduction. She looks at the blonde who has tears in her eyes and Jane starts to worry. Did she scare the blonde? Did she do something that she didn't notice she did?

"It's me."

Whispers the blonde as she gets the book again and shows it to Jane whose eyes grow wide.

"Maura?"

She nods.

"Maura!"

She runs towards her and envelops the blonde and a tight embrace smiling as she feels delicate hands go around her waists.

"Oh my sweet girl."

She whispers against blonde tresses. It still smells like strawberries and she smiles. She pulls back and looks down at the blonde.

"I have missed you terribly Maura, I haven't gotten over you after all this years I still love you"

"Oh Jane me too, I love you so much! I don't know if-"

She gets cut off by Jane's lips on hers and she sighs with happiness. Finally she felt complete, she felt whole again. They kiss for several minutes, forgetting where they were until they hear someone clearing their throat. They pull apart to see Korsak with an eyebrow raise, blushing as he looks at them.

"So I guess you two go way back?"

"Korsak this is my Maura"

She sees realization set in. Jane has only told him about her and Maura.

"Oh wow Jane! What are the odds?"

He says shaking his head.

"Well since you won't be any good to me today how about you go home, you too doc you don't need to do much except to wait for a body to appear."

They both nod and smile to each other. Jane grabs the blonde and kisses her again.

"Let me take you home."

"I'll go anywhere with you" says Maura.

"So would I, my sweet girl, so would I"


	9. Chapter 9: Only Girl In The World

**Maura is the President's daughter and Jane works for the president as one of the body guard.**

Maura Isles is a very well-known person. She is the daughter of President of the United States of America. America's sweetheart they call her. She has given more to charity than anyone, ever. She is seen on the streets talking to perfect strangers and in places a lady like her isn't usually found having conversations with the whole crowd. But besides that she is such an amazing person, she is lonely. The people who have been with her use her to be part of such an important family or for her money. She doesn't know what being love is. Her father is always busy with politics and her mother is always busy with trying to be the best first lady ever known. That isn't working for her considering she is greedy and her daughter is technically getting that spot without being the actual first lady. To say her mother is jealous of her is an understatement. Her mother barely looks at her, so saying she tries to receive love from her mother isn't really an option.

One day Maura is walking down the very familiar hallways of the white house. She is going to the library where she goes to just get away. She bumps into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry."

Came the huskiest, sexiest voice she has ever heard. She looks at the face of the person that said those words and automatically ruined her panties. She has to blink twice to see if her vision is correct. Standing right there is the most beautiful woman with a face like no other. Her raven hair untamed, her chocolate eyes dangerous and a body so lethal encased in all black.

"It's okay." Says Maura.

Now Jane for her part can't stop staring at the beautiful blonde in front of her. She has seen the blonde many times on TV and around the white house before. She has always thought that she was the description of beauty but she didn't dare hope. She is a guard for her father and she has seen the kind of people she has brought home before.

"You are even more beautiful in person."

Says Jane without realizing it. Maura blushes at the complement coming from this beauty itself.

"Thank you."

She says shyly and Jane blushes as she now realizes she said it out loud. She nods and smiles as she sees she made the woman blush. Jane without thinking again gets a strand of hair that is at Maura's face and gently puts it behind her ear. Maura unconsciously moves towards the touch. It's silent until Jane's radio buzzes.

"Rizzoli! Where are you?"

Jane pulls back and gets her radio.

"I'm on my way sir."

Jane puts the radio back and looks at Maura.

"See ya around Ms. Isles." and she runs off again.

"Maura and wait I don't know...your name."

Whispers Maura as she sees that she is already gone. Maura sighs and makes her way to the library like before. She gets there but she didn't make much of reading as all she could do was think about a certain body guard. She sighs as she never got to know the woman's name.

* A week later*

She was still thinking about the beautiful brunette. She hasn't seen her yet but is because her father left to have a meeting with the president of Russia and Jane is one of his body guards. Maura is at the library again having coffee and reading a book.

"You are all by yourself."

She smiles as she recognizes that husky voice. She turns to look at her.

"Well would you care to join me?"

"No at all."

Jane walks to her and sits down in front of the beautiful blonde. Maura pours her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you...I'm Jane by the way."

"Nice to finally meet you Jane."

They talk about anything that comes to mind. Maura even tells her about how she feels neglected. She tells her about her mother and their relationship. Jane listens intently about the pain this wonderful woman goes through. Jane grabs Maura's hand and squeezes it.

"Hey, listen to me your mother is a woman who doesn't know what love is. She is an evil woman for treating her own daughter this way. You are an amazing woman, people love you and I feel sorry for her because she doesn't want to experience what a wonderful person you are."

Maura sees the sincerity on those dangerous chocolate eyes. She smiles at the brunette's words.

"Thank you."

She whispers. Jane smiles warmly and nods when her radio goes off again. Jane gets called of her break.

"When can I see you again?"

Maura finds herself asking. Jane smiles her beautiful smile that shows her dimples and depends the one on her chin. Maura seriously needs to get a grip.

"How about tomorrow? Same time? Right here."

"I'll be waiting" replies Maura giddy.

*2 weeks*

2 weeks of having coffee on the library and just talking to each other. Both women felt something so wonderful when in each other's' presence. One night it Jane is walking down the empty hallways. She is doing her last look around before she was officially off duty. It's mainly dark and she is passing by the library when she sees a faint glow. She opens the door quietly and enters the room, one hand in on her hip near her gun. She sees Maura sitting in the window sit, a candle on the nearby table with a book on her lap. She wasn't reading it though; she was looking out the window admiring the rain and the lightning.

Jane walks in completely and closes the door quietly. She walks close to Maura.

"It's late, what are you doing up?"

"I love the rain, gives me a sense of calmness, I think it looks even more beautiful at night so whenever it rains I come to the library and just be."

Jane takes a sit next to her. She admires the blonde as the lightning illuminates her beautiful face.

"You are truly beautiful" Breaths out Jane.

Maura turns to look at her and smiles gently. She scoots closer to Jane and puts one hand around her neck. She pulls gently until their lips meet in a feather like kiss. She pulls back and stares into Jane's eyes. Jane kisses her again, a little deeper this time. Maura lies down and pulls Jane with her. Jane settles herself between the blonde's legs still kissing. The kiss is sweet, gentle. Jane's hands slowly start to pull Maura's deluxe pajama shirt up, exposing creamy, soft skin. They pull back from the kiss and Maura stretches her arms helping Jane take off her shirt. She is now left in pajama shorts and nothing else from the waists up.

Jane admires the beautiful body beneath her. The perfect, round breasts that go up and down with every deep breath from Maura. Jane kisses her again and starts to gently kiss down her jaw, neck to the top of glorious breasts. She kisses each mound and then envelopes a nipple in the mouth. Maura is breathing heavy at the attention Jane is showing. She is worshiping her body and it's turning Maura on even more. Maura moans lowly when she feels a warm mouth envelope her nipple and suck at it. Her hips shot up as she feels Jane's fingers trailing the edge of her shorts. Jane pulls back as she starts to pull on the shorts. They make eye contact as Jane pulls them off completely. She kisses each ankle as they both are near her head from Maura putting them up so Jane could take her shorts off.

She kisses down each leg. Maura starts to unbutton Jane's black shirt. She pulls it down strong arms, kissing each shoulder. After that she undoes her bra and then her pants. Now they are both in their panties.

"Are you sure?" Asks Jane.

She wants to make sure that Maura wanted this. Maura only nods as she pulls Jane down to kiss her again. They moan as their skin touch for the first time. Their hips roll against each other's' making a great friction. Jane's dominant hand travels down to Maura's panties and pulls them off. Her hand travels up the left leg until she makes contact with slick heat. Maura arches her back and moans. She tangles her hands in black hair and starts to roll her hips as Jane starts to play with her clit. The touch is gentle; they both know this isn't just fucking. No that would be quicker, about getting off; this is more about exploring and getting to know their bodies' secrets. Maura pulls away from the kiss panting. She buries her face on Jane's neck, her hot breath washing over it making Jane shiver.

She kisses the skin beneath her lips. Jane's touch becomes more forceful yet still gentle. All Maura can do is moan, groan and whimper as she lets Jane take her. She clings to Jane, face still bury on her neck. Jane kisses her neck as it is the only place she can reach.

"Jane...I need you inside."

She breaths out.

"Please inside."

And Jane complies because there is nothing she wouldn't do for this woman. She dips two of her finger near Maura's entrance, teasing it and then entering them. Maura arches her back, throws her head back moaning in pleasure. Her hips meet ever thrust. Jane curls her finger touching that special spot as she pampers Maura with sweet kisses. Maura feel her orgasm building inside her, coming from her toes all the way through her body until in consumes her with such ferocity. She cries out Jane's name which gets silence by Jane's soft lips. Jane helps her through her orgasm, with every wave. Maura falls limp on the cushions of the build in sofa on the window. Jane kissing all over her face.

Maura smiles and opens her eyes. Jane lays her head on her chest and she plays with her hair.

"That was amazing Jane."

Jane hums in response.

"I think I love you."

Breaths out Maura. She is scare of how Jane is going to react to this. Shit she's even scare as she has only known Jane for approximately 3 weeks and she's already in love with her. She has never loved anybody; she has been in love with the idea of love.

"I can't stop thinking of you, when I'm with you I feel all this wonderful things I can't explain and you make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world."

Jane listens to the beauty underneath her. Once she knows Maura is done she looks up.

"I think I love you too"


	10. Chapter 10: ER

**Requested by IzzyBear69. Jane is a doctor and meets Maura as a patient. I'm mixing this with Grey's making Jane Callie's mentor **

"Dr. Rizzoli."

Jane turns towards the intern calling her name. She sees her out of breath as she stopped running.

"Yes Dr. Torres."

"We have a patient who has been in a car accident and broke one of her legs pretty badly, Dr. Proctor says we have to amputate it but I believe it can be saved."

Callie gives her the scans and shows her that in fact the leg can be nods and follows Callie to the ER. They get there as fast as the can.

"Prep the OR we have to amputate that leg."

"Not so fast Dr. Proctor."

"Dr. Rizzoli this isn't your patient."

Proctor and Rizzoli have a history. They used to date but Proctor was always a selfish woman making Jane choose.

"It is to my concern that you are planning to amputate this woman's leg when it can be repaired."

"It can?"

Came the loveliest of the voices Jane has ever heard. She still hasn't seen the patient but by the voice Jane felt captivated. Jane moves past the Dr. and looks at the beautiful blonde in the bed. She grabs her hand and squeezes it.

"Yes it can, I looked at your scans and I can repair the damage with no problem."

"Oh thank god!"

Jane smiles that lovely smile that not everyone gets. The patient smiles back, her eyes shining.

"I'm Maura by the way."

"Hi Maura I am Dr. Rizzoli and I'll be your doctor today."

"You're Italian."

Jane tilts her head and smile wider.

"Yes I am."

Jane turns around and looks at Callie.

"Prep her for surgery immediately."

"Yes Dr. Rizzoli."

"You can't do this-"

"She is my patient now! And I say to prep her for surgery now!"

Says Jane with her face hard. Proctor huffs and turns around and leaves. Jane sighs and goes to scrub in. While she is scrubbing in she can't help but to watch the blonde. She finishes, dries her hands and walks in putting on a surgical gown.

She does the surgery flawlessly.

"Page plastics, I don't want to leave a scar so get Sloan."

"Yes Dr. Rizzoli."

When Mark walks in Jane nods and smiles as she removes her surgical gown and walks out the OR. A couple of hours later Maura wakes up in the recovery room and looks around a little confuse at first.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"How you feelin'?"

Says Jane gently while she checks on Maura.

"Um I have a little bit of pain and I'm thirsty but other than that I am feel great."

Jane smiles and nods. She serves her water and Maura smiles in gratitude. Jane checks the incision and smiles. Maura shivers at her touch.

"Are you cold?"

"No."

Jane nods and smiles.

"You won't have a scar I made sure of that."

"Thank you."

Jane is writing on her chart when Maura speaks.

"I hope this isn't to forward of me and my apologies if I'm about to offend you but would you go on a date with me?"

Jane stops writing, shock written all over her face. Maura bits her lips and looks down as she thinks she offended the doctor. Jane doesn't know what to say, well she does know what to say _'hell yeah!' _but there's a strict policy on dating patients. Jane shakes her head and smiles.

"As much as I want to say yes I'm afraid I'll have to decline as I'm not allowed to date patients."

"Oh I see."

That was two weeks ago and Maura has been out of the hospital for a couple of day already. Jane misses the blonde on her free time she found herself on Maura's room talking to the blonde until her time was out. Just because they couldn't date didn't mean they couldn't be friends. She is walking down the hallway when her beeper goes off. _**911 **_

She rushes down the hall to the ER. She goes to bed #4 were she has been paged but sees no one. She turns around and looks to see if she can find the patient.

"Did someone paged me?"

She yells and everyone shakes their heads. She sighs and turns around to walk out when she hears a voice from behind her.

"I did."

She smiles at the honey voice she has missed this couple of days. She turns around and puts her hands on her hips, faking a scowl. A scowl that turns into awe when she sees the beautiful blonde in a tight fitting dress that looks more like it has been painted in her body.

"I have a question."

"I uh- okay."

"Will you let me take you out?"

"You don't quit do you?"

Maura shakes her head and smiles. Jane chuckles and Maura's breathe hitches. Her voice, her smile, and the way her hair falls around her face.

"Okay."

Answers Jane and Maura smiles. They exchange phone numbers and went back to their lives. Jane ends her shift at around 12am and makes her way home. She is exhausted and can't wait to land in her bed and fall asleep. She gets home bathes and goes to bed. After 8 solid hours of sleep she wakes up, makes herself a good breakfast and then grabs her phone. She dials before she can think.

"Hello?" came the sweet voice.

"Maura, hey is uh Jane."

"Jane, hi!"

"Listen I was wondering if you wanted to have a picnic?"

"I would love too."

They make plans on where to meet and at what time. They both agree to bring something for them to eat. Jane stops by a pastry store and buys fudge clusters. She drives to the park they would be meeting and set everything up. Jane lays on the blanket and stares at the blue sky between leaves and branches of the tree she is under. Maura arrives and makes her way to where Jane said they would be having the picnic. She sees the brunette relaxing, laying down and smiles at the sight. She makes her way and blocks Jane's view.

"Maura hey!" says Jane sitting up.

"Hi."

Maura sits next to her and takes out the bottle of wine and serves herself a glass. She then grabs a beer and passes it to Jane.

"You look like a beer girl."

"I am."

Says Jane with a chuckle as she takes the beer. They start to take out the food and start to eat and talk about everything in their lives. Jane tells a joke and Maura laugh, throwing her head back. Jane can't help but stare at just how beautiful this woman is and looks. Once Maura calms down she looks at Jane and blushes as she sees her looking at her in awe.

"What?'

"Nothing it's just that you are very beautiful."

Maura looks away blushing even more. She has been called beautiful so many times but this time it had a real effect on her and she really believed it for the first time.

"Thank you."

She says shyly and Jane smiles. She grabs her chin and turns her face so they could stare into each other's eyes. Jane leans in and kisses her softly. They stay like that for a couple of seconds and then they pull back.

"Sorry I just really wanted to do that."

Jan smiles as she caresses her cheek. Maura leans into her touch and smiles as well. She leans in for another kiss. This one is deeper, passionate with fingers tangle in hair. The kiss becomes to heated for the public so they separate. They pant lowly and smile at each other.

"Have dinner with me?"

Asks Jane and Maura smiles. She pecks her on the lips and nods.

**Honestly I didn't like this one so much I didn't know what the hell I was writing but I just wanted to give it a try because I want to keep you guys happy. I'm working on another request at the moment that I am hoping will be a little bit better than this one. Thank yo so much for the support by the way I love you all –xoxo-**


	11. Chapter 11: The Plumber

**This was requested by guest. Jane is a plumber and Maura a lonely, wealthy housewife.**

Maura wakes up to an empty bed again. She sighs and it isn't a surprise that is 3 in the morning and her husband isn't home yet. She doesn't care anyways their marriage was an arrangement between their parents; no love was there from the beginning. She goes back to bed because she isn't going too worried about something that doesn't interest her remotely. The next time she wakes up it's already 6 in the morning. She gets out of bed and does her morning routines. Once she is showered and dress she goes down stairs to make herself some coffee. Her front door opens and she looks away from the express machine to see her husband doing his morning walk of shame again.

"Maura."

He says surprise and she says nothing. He takes his shoes off.

"I was-"

"I do not care Garrett."

She says coldly. She gets a cup and walks to the porch. She sits and sips her coffee, relaxing in the morning sun. She notices that there's water coming out of the ground and it isn't one of her sprinklers. She sighs and goes back inside.

"Garrett I need the plumber's phone number."

"It's in the second drawer of the island."

He yells down the stairs. She goes to the drawer and looks for the business card. _**'Rizzoli's plumbing business' **_read the card. She dials the number and waits.

"Hello?"

Answers a husky voice, dipped in whiskey. Maura shivers but clears her throat.

"Yes I am Maura Isles and I have a little problem with of my pipes."

"What's your address Ms. Isles?"

Maura gives the woman with the voice that just soaked her panties her address. She hangs up and goes up the stairs to change into something sexier. She hopes that the woman with such voice also has such looks. She hears the shower and rolls her eyes. She changes into high waist shorts, a spaghetti strap shirt and opts for no shoes. She doesn't know why because usually her casual clothes are for the days when she is alone which is mostly every day but she has a feeling that the woman will like this. Her doorbell rings and she makes her way to the door. She opens the door and there she is.

She is tall and lean, her lethal body encased in a plumber's jumpsuit that is tide around her waist leaving her in a tank top from the waists up. A tank top that Maura is glad she isn't covering as they show her muscular arms. She looks at the well sculpture face, with a dimple chin, high cheek bones, dangerous eyes that are also inspecting her. Her raven hair in a ponytail a couple of strands loosely around her face.

"Ms. Isles?"

"Please call me Maura."

She says as she lets the brunette in. She admires her back and licks her lips.

"I'm Jane; you said you had a pipe problem?"

"Oh yes this way."

Maura takes her to the porch on the backyard. Jane sees the water coming out of the ground and nods. She walks to where the problem is located and Maura just watches from the porch.

"Maura I have to leave for the weekend for a conference."

Says Garrett as he appears all dressed up. He says Jane working on the pipe and then at Maura. She shrugs at the information.

"Garrett you know I don't care."

She says harshly. Jane looks up but then quickly down. She shakes her head but keeps working. Garrett nods and leaves.

"I have to get my tools I'll be back."

At around noon Maura comes back outside with a cup of lemonade for Jane and one for herself. She sees the brunette cover in a little dirt and sweat and groans lowly. God the vision in front of her is just so delicious.

"Jane how would you like to join me for a glass of lemonade?"

Jane looks up and smiles. None of this rich folks offer her anything. She nods and stands as she wiped her forehead smudgy some dirt there top. Maura bites her lip and clears her throat. Jane takes the glass and nods.

"Thank you."

Maura smiles and they both sit at the steps. It's quiet for a second.

"So what made you join the plumbing business? I don't see many women often in this kind of jobs."

"My father, he owned the business before he passed away so I took over."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"S'kay it was a long time ago."

They fall into a comfortable silence and just enjoy the lemonade. Jane is really curious about something though so she asks.

"So you and your husband….uh it looks like you guys have some problems going on."

"Not really."

"Oh?"

"We have our own lives and I just do not care about his."

She says shrugging. Jane tilts her head confuse.

"But he is your husband."

"Only by papers but I didn't want to marry him and he didn't want to marry me, it was an arrange marriage by our parents."

"Ah."

Says Jane nodding in understanding. They talk about their lives for a while until Jane has to get back to work. The next day was pretty much the same by the end of that day they knew everything about each other. It was weird how they just felt so comfortable in each other's presences. Jane finishes the job and they say their good byes.

Maura is sitting in her couch, watching TV but couldn't concentrate as she kept thinking of the brunette. Her phone bibs letting her know she receives a message. She looks at the name and sees that is Jane. She looks at it confuse as they didn't exchange numbers but she opens it nonetheless.

'_Hey you I hope you don't mind that I sneaked into your phone and put my number in it and took yours you should really put a password in it anyways I was wondering if you want to go out for a drink?'_

Maura smiles and starts to type her answer.

'_You are sneaky aren't you? I don't mind though and yes I would love to.'_

So they did every day after that. Garrett started to wonder why her wife all of the sudden was going out so much. She is taking a shower one day when the water is not going down. She sighs but smiles as she gets to call Jane and ask her to fix it for her. She and Jane have become good friends but how Maura wishes they were more. She rings Jane.

"Hey Maura!"

"Hi Jane, I need a favor I think my bath tub is clogged up."

"I got you beautiful."

Maura blushes at the name. Jane calls her things like that and it makes her feel special.

"Thanks Jane."

They hang up and Maura goes looking for underwear. She finishes putting her underwear and drying her hair when the bell rings.

"Crap."

Breaths out Maura as she still isn't drees. She grabs her robe and puts it on as she makes her way down stairs. She opens the door and hears Jane take in a sharp breath and smiles. She lets her in and directs her towards the bedroom and into the in suit bathroom. Maura leans against the sink as she watches Jane do her job. She doesn't notice how loosely her robe is and how is now falling down her shoulders. Jane opens her tool box and looks for what she needs. It was an easy job and she was done in no time. She turns to smile triumphantly at Maura and lets the tool fall at the sexy sight.

Maura looks at where Jane is looking and sees the top of her breasts popping out. She looks back at Jane with a smirk as she lets her robe fall completely. Jan swallows and looks at Maura up and down. She then connects with hooded hazel eyes.

"Maura?"

"Yes Jane."

"What are you doing?"

"Showing you what you desire."

"I uh- you- we uh…you are married."

Jane manages to get out as Maura makes her way to her. Maura puts her hands round her neck and bring her close and Jane doesn't resist.

"You know everything about my marriage; you know how miserable and lonely I am."

It's silent, both sharing the same air.

"Please Jane I need to feel something, anything…I need to feel like a woman again."

Maura moves her lips to gently touch Jane's. They pull back and look at each other and then Jane kisses her more forcefully. She picks Maura up and walks to the bedroom. She lets Maura drop on the bed and starts to work on her clothes. Maura helps her while she kisses any part of Jane available. She kisses naked abs as Jane tangles her hands on gold locks. She pulls on her hair making Maura whimper and then she crashes their lips together. She pushes Maura up to the center of the bed as she crawls after her. She settles between her legs and they gasp. Jane takes Maura's underwear off quickly and hers as well.

They are completely naked now and the groans as their skin touch. They kiss deeply, hands roaming naked bodies. Their touch reaching their equally naked souls. Jane kisses her way down a well sculpture body until she reaches Maura's dripping pussy. She looks up at Maura who is panting hard from the anticipation. Jane kisses each thigh and then she licks up her slit. Maura moans at the contact of Jane's leg to her pussy. Jane starts to suck and nip, she eats her pussy out like she is starving and Maura is her salvation. Maura tangles her hand in black locks and arches her back.

"Fuck Jane!"

Jane hums in response and Maura shivers as the hum travels all over her body. Once she feels close she pulls on Jane's her making her look up.

"I want to come around your fingers."

Jane pulls back, smirking as she licks around her lips. She kisses her way up the blonde's body and kisses her. Maura moans as she tastes herself on Jane's lips. She pulls back and screams out when she feels two of Jane's wonderful fingers deep inside her.

"Fuck Jane! Oh god yes!"

Jane starts to thrust into her hard and fast.

"You feel so good Maura."

She husks in her ear and Maura clings to her as she starts to meet every thrust. Jane's thumb starts to play with her clit and Maura arches her back in ecstasy.

"Just like that! Oh Jane make me come, make me come!"

"Come for me Maura."

And she does, she comes nice and loud. Jane kisses her as she helps her through the orgasm. Once the waves subside she pulls out. She clicks Maura's cum off her fingers. She lays next to Maura as they both catch their breath. Maura looks at Jane and Jane looks at her and they kiss tenderly. Once they pull back Maura says.

"I'm leaving Garrett."

Jane's eyes open wide at the news.

"Really? Why?"

She feels this huge happiness and she waits for Maura to say why.

"Because I found someone who I really love and want to be with."

"Let me not jump into conclusion but is it me?"

Maura smiles brightly and kisses her.

"What do you think Jane?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

They both laugh and share a kiss as they drift into a nap.


	12. Chapter 12: College Roommates

**Well this was requested by Joan about Jane having a GP. I decided to combine with Kika's request of being college roommates. This will be my first GP fic ever so bear with me. May contain a little of SwanQueen.**

Jane Rizzoli looks like any average young adult. She is smart, beautiful, athletic and just graduated from high school and going to college. She is excited to no end to start her life, her dreams on becoming a detective. She got a scholarship to go to BCU and study criminal justice. She got a full ride which she is very grateful for because this is a one in a million thing. Not everyone gets a full ride scholarship.

Now if you look at Jane you will never think that she is hiding something. You would never think that the reason why her pants aren't tight like every other girl isn't because she is a tomboy, no it's because Jane was born with something extra. See under those horrifyingly lose pants she is hiding that extra thing she was born with but didn't have enough money to remove when it was time. Jane Rizzoli was born with a girl penis which caused her plenty of teasing from school mates.

She has never been in a relationship with anyone because she was scared of what they might think. She was scared because the first and only time she had a relationship the guy freaked out and called her a freak. They were kissing and everything was going great but she didn't want to take it further. He didn't get the memo and touched her crotch only to come in contact with her cock. And everything went downhill after that. She had friends, male friends because girls didn't understand her and thought she was disgusting. Frost was the first one who talked to her saying that she was special and not a freak. Her brothers stood up for her and she was finally left alone. That didn't stop the murmurs every time she walked by but she lived.

Now she is standing in front of her new dorm. Behind that door is the person that will be the best of friends or the worst of enemies. She takes a deep breath and opens the door to her new home for the next four years. Once she opens the door she sees a beautiful, petite, honey blonde moving about her side of the room. She turns once she hears the door close and Jane's breathe catches at the beauty. Her hazel eyes, her freckles, flawless skin, beautifully sculpt body. Jane feels her cock go hard and she is glad that today she went for compression shorts.

"Hi."

Oh lord that voice, that angelic, sweet voice. That smile that brings out the girl's dimples. She swallows '_get it together Rizzoli!'_

"Hello."

Did the girl just shivered? Is she cold?

"I'm Maura."

Jane takes her hand to shake. _'So soft' _is the only thing she can think of and along those line she wonders if the rest of her skin is this soft.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jane."

"Nice to meet you Jane, I hope you think mind but I took the left side of the room."

Jane shakes her head and smiles. She goes to the right side of the room and starts to make herself at home. She looks at Maura's side of the room all pretty and organized, her side of the wall painted purple. Jane was planning on painting her side blue so the room will look great after all. She was afraid that her roommate would like pink. Yuk pink, she can't stand pink. They organize their room and once they are finish they take a break.

"So Jane what are you here to study?"

"Criminal justice, I'm going to be a homicide detective; how about you?"

"Oh that's exciting! I'm studying pathology and medicine; I want to become a medical examiner"

"Hey maybe we'll work together, you'll help me find the bad guys."

"That'll be amazing."

They fall into silence. There's a knock on the door and they both look.

"Dorth!"

"That's my friend Regina."

She says as she stands to open the door. Jane sees a brunette with short hair and olive skin walk inside. She has brown eyes, a beauty mark and a scar above her lip. She is beautiful but Jane still has eyes for Maura only.

"Come one Dorth we have to check this place out, I hear there will be a party later on. Emma wants to go."

Maura shakes her head at Emma who is Regina's girlfriend at always finding a party wherever they go. She loves her friends but sometime she seriously felt like a third wheel. She looks at Jane and smiles.

"Regina this is my new roommate Jane Rizzoli, Jane this is Regina Mills."

Regina finally looks at Jane. She didn't notice she was there.

"Oh my how rude of me, hello Jane nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

They smile at each other and Regina looks at her up and down. She turns to Maura and wiggles her eyebrows. Maura slaps her arm making her grin. Maura shakes her head and looks at Jane.

"Would you like to come with us?"

"Oh no thank you I still have some unpacking to do and I really want to shower."

Maura nods and smiles. She grabs Regina and makes her way out saying her good byes. Jane looks around the room and smiles at how great it looks. She takes her shirt off and stays in her sports bra and her pants. She lies in her bed and grabs her phone. She sends a text to Frost who is somewhere in the boys dorm. They talk for a while, Jane tells him about Maura and he teases her for a while but then she says she is doing to shower.

She grabs everything she needs and makes her way to their bathroom. She is so glad that everyone has a bathroom. She wasn't about to shower in front of a bunch of girls. She locks the door behind her and takes her much needed shower. Once she is done she searches for her towel and then she remembers that she left it on top of her bed.

"Shit" she mutters.

She then opens the door and sees no one is there still. Good so she can make her way to the bed, grab the towel and get back in the bathroom. She opens the door wider and starts to walk to her bed, both hands covering her cock. She has to because beside the fact that she was born with penis her was above male average. She is almost there when the door opens to reveal Maura entering the room. Jane freezes in terror as she hears Maura gasp. She closes her eyes as she feels her heart beat quicker.

"Shit!"

"Oh my god I am so sorry!"

Says Maura walking back out.

"Shit, shit, shit!"

She grabs the towel quickly and makes her way to the bathroom. Nice she has only know the girl for a couple of hours and she already knows. She must think she is a freak and disgusting just like the rest. She punches the door frustrated. She dries herself and gets dress. When she came back outside she sees Maura in her bed with her beck to her. The next two weeks they didn't talk about it, they talked about anything but that and Jane was wondering if she even saw that she has a penis. One night though Jane was sitting in her bed playing a game on her phone and Maura was reading in her bed.

"Jane?"

"Hm?"

"Can I see it?"

Jane drops the phone and looks at Maura with wide eyes. Maura closes the book and stands up. She is wearing a spaghetti silk shirt and silk shorts. Jane is wearing a white tank top and light blue boxers.

"What?"

"Can I see it?"

"I uh- what do you want to see?"

Maura bites her lip and with her eyes signals to Jane's cock. Jane swallows but stands up. She has never shown anyone her cock and she has no idea why she was doing it now. She takes a deep breath and lowers her boxers. She hears Maura gasp and closes her eyes. She then jumps a little when she feels nearby warmth.

"Can I touch it?"

Maura's hand was ghosting over it. Jane looks at Maura and nods. Maura grips it gently and Jane has to hold a groan back.

"It's big and heavy."

Maura breaths out, unable to look away from Jane's cock. Jane feels her control sleeping and she feels her cock getting a mind of its own. It's starts to grown hard and she has to step away from Maura a little. Maura looks away from the ever growing cock to Jane's face. She walks up to Jane and grabs her by the neck. She kisses her and Jane stays still. She is so caught up in her shock and everything else. What the hell is going on? Maura is kissing her while she is half naked and her cock is pressed against Maura's stomach.

"Maura."

She says when she pulls back.

"Sh."

Is the only thing Maura says as she sinks to her knees. She looks up at Jane and smiles; she then grabs the cock with her hand and licks the tip. Jane's knees buckle and she has to hold on to Maura's hair in order to not fall. She groans when Maura takes half of her in her mouth. She has never experience this and it's honestly the best fucking thing. Using her hand is nice but an actual mouth is so much better.

Maura starts to suck her whole cock into her mouth. Jane groans as she holds her hair tighter, she starts to thrust her hips into Maura's mouth. Maura moans and takes her in even more.

"Jesus fucking Christ!"

Moans Jane as she feels herself on the edge. Maura works harder, takes her deeper making a choking noise that Jane finds extremely sexy. Maura's hands grip her ass, fingers digging into her flesh and Jane hisses and then moans as she comes. Maura swallows her come and moans. Jane pulls her back and helps her stand up. She kisses the blonde furiously and pushes her into her bed. She grabs Maura's shorts and lowers them delighted to find that she isn't wearing a panty.

She crawls on top of her and kisses her. Maura puts her hands around her neck and brings her closer. She pulls back to get Maura rid of her shirt and then hers. They are now both completely naked. She kisses down the blonde's neck to her collar bone and her breasts. Maura moans when Jane envelopes a nipple in her mouth. She hisses when Jane bites it and the sucks on it. She tangles her hands in black locks, pushing her more against her chest. Jane pulls back and looks at the gorgeous girl in her bed. She kisses her, tongues battling for dominance as Jane grabs her cock and runs it up and down warm, slick heat.

Maura arches her back and lets out a breathless '_oh.'_ After teasing her for a while and after a little bit of begging from Maura she starts to slowly enter her. Maura's jaw goes slack as she holds on for dear life onto Jane's shoulders. Jane groans as her cock get surrounded by warm, gripping flesh for the first time.

"Jesus!"

"Uh Jane!"

She buries herself deep inside her. Maura has never been this filled before. Not just physically but emotionally as well. Jane is still for minute as she tries to catch her breath. It's too much, the feeling is to great and is she doesn't take a minute she'll be coming again and that isn't fair to Maura. She feels Maura's gently touch on her back and kisses on her shoulder. This action encourages her and she starts to move gently at first. Maura lets out little moans and whimpers as her hands keep soothing Jane. But soon the tension builds.

"Jane please go faster."

She breaths against the shell of Jane's ear. Jane nods and picks up the pace as she was told. Maura arches her back as she starts to also pick up the pace of her hips. She grips, hold on to Jane's ass; helps her by pushing her deeper. She wraps her legs round slim hips, locks ankles around Jane's thighs. Her inner muscles clap down around Jane's cock and Jane groans her name in pleasure.

"Mauraa!"

"Fuck Jane I'm close!"

One of Jane's hands sneak around and down to Maura's clit. She starts to play with in tight circles and that is all she needed as she comes over the edge with flying colors.

"Oh yes Janeeee I'm coming!"

Jane speeds up and keeps going. She is close and the clamping walls Of Maura's tight pussy help. She moans at the attention her cock is receiving and is all too much. She's about to pull out but is stopped but Maura's grip with her legs.

"No I want you to come inside me; I want to feel you come"

Jane nods and keeps going until she comes inside of Maura. She falls exhausted on top of the blonde, face buried on the crook of her neck. Her strawberry smell mixed with the smell of sweat and sex. Maura wraps her arms around her neck and they stay lock like that. After a few minutes Jane pulls out and rolls to the side. Maura snuggles to her and Jane smiles. But soon her smile falls.

"Maura what does this mean?"

"Well I don't know about you but I would like to do it again."

"But is it just about sex or are we dating now?"

"I don't do friends with benefits, which usually don't work so yeah we are dating; I mean if you want to of course…do you?"

"More than anything else."

They smile and share a quick kiss. Maura's phone buzz and she sees a message from Regina.

'_I see you had a good nigh ;) double date tomorrow! Night Dorth'_

Maura smiles and shakes her head. She looks back at Jane who is now asleep. She kisses her shoulder and lays her head there falling asleep right behind her.

**Okay so let me know what you guys think. Also thank you for being such wonderful people! –xoxo-**


End file.
